A New Spin On An Old Tail
by Ben the Bear
Summary: DISCONTINUED! this is my first fic brains depressed after dumping Jillian and decides to go to the bar with peter, Joe, Cleveland, and Quagmire thats when he meets the dog of his dreams warnings: contains gay puppy love literally! BrianOC R & R
1. confusion

A/N: this is my first fic so please be nice. my friend Sarah is helping turn my ideas into something feasible.

disclaimer: i do not own Brian, family guy or anything else mentioned in this fic with the exception of Chad.

A New Spin On An Old Tail

chapter 1: confusion 

Ding dong, the door bell sounded. "Just a sec" yelled Peter from the kitchen.It was Saturday night and the guys were heading to the Drunken Clam. "Hey Lois have you seen my keys?" "there in your pocket where they always are" she said with some slight smugness at the dumb question.

"Thank you." He said kissing her on the cheek and heading for the door. "hold on peter. maybe you should take Brian with you. He's been awfully depressed ever since he broke up with Jillian"  
"Hey thats a great idea!" exclaimed Peter."maybe getting drunk off his ass is just what he needs to cheer him up. I'll go talk to him"

Ding dong! ding dong! ding dong! Lois raced to the door and opened it revealing Quagmire,Cleveland and Joe." "Peter will be down in a minute guys hes doing to get Brian" Lois informed."okay thanks Lois, can you tell him to hurry?" Joe asked a little anxious to get to the Clam."sure thing Joe come in and wait its a little cold out."

He lay there on the bed thinking.Thinking about how no matter how hard he tried he could never get a lasting relationship. His query was interrupted by a knock at the door. Brian? can I come in? asked Peter through the door. "yea sure" he said half heartedly with a sigh.

Peter walked into the room and saw Brian lying on the bed with his arms behind his head staring off into space. Peter walked slowly to the bed and sat down next to Brian."how you feeling?" asked peter with an awkward nervousness in his voice. "fine" Brian lied. "well, me and the guys were about to go to the Drunken Clam, want to come?" asked peter with more confidence than before. "sure, thats just what i need to clear my head." said Brian as he got up to grab his coat.

"Peter, Brian, everyone is waiting downstairs, hurry up!" lois yelled from the downstairs. "heh heh,  
i wonder what the're doing up there? giggedy giggedy goo" punned quagmire. "what?" he asked while looking around to see Lois, Joe and Cleveland staring at him. Just than Peter and Brian came down the stairs. "alright lets go" Peter said as they all walked out the door.

20 minutes later they bunch arrived at the Drunken Clam. Brian immediately went for the bar while the others grabbed there usual booth. what can i get you Brian? asked Horace while cleaning a mug."the usual"  
Brian responded with a sigh. "something on your mind?" asked Horace as he handed Brian the martini "no matter how hard I try I just can't make a relationship work" said Brian as he drank his martini in one gulp.

"I know that feeling" responded a strange voice next to Brian. Brian looked over and was stunned beyond words.

TBC 

A/N:hah always gotta love them cliffy's anyway R & R. do u think I should continue? 


	2. Chad

A/N: I'm back with part 2 of my fic

disclaimer: i do not own family guy or anything else mentioned in this fic with the exception of Chad

A New Spin On An Old Tail

chapter 2: Chad

Brian's POV

"I sat there in awe, I was lost in those eyes that shined so brightly on me. That smile that lit up the room. he was gorgeous. and yes I said HE. He was wearing the same collar as mine but it was blue. A blue to match the endlessly deep pools of his eyes."

"I was brought out of my trance when I felt a wetness on my leg. it was at that point that I realized I was drooling. I looked up when I heard an angelic giggling.

normal POV

"So are you just gonna sit there drooling or are you gonna introduce yourself" said the strange dog while giggling. "oh i uh I'm uh bri bri Brian" stuttered an extremely embarrassed Brian. "I'm Chad nice to meet you" said Chad as he extended his hand which Brian nervously shook.

Once Brian loosened up a bit the two really started to hit it off.  
they started chatting about whatever came to mind, surprised to find out how much they have in common.

While Brian and chad were getting to know each other, peter and the guys were about to start a drinking game. "Okay here are the rules. The first one to pass out has to pay for every ones drinks for a whole week." peter explained and they all agreed and peter ordered the first round.

It wasn't until about round seven that Cleveland and Joe started showing some weakness. peter was barely buzzed and quagmire had left about 15 minutes ago with some hookers. "I'm starting to feel a little queasy."Cleveland stated while holding his stomach. "huh well i feel fine" Joe slurred just before passing out, soon followed by Cleveland.

Back at the bar Chad had just finished his martini. "well hey its gettin kinda late,  
i better be getting home" he said as he slipped Brian a piece of paper. "call me." he said before slipping out the door. Brian smiled at the door before finishing his own martini.

after a couple minutes Peter, with the help of Brian, finally managed to get Joe and Cleveland up and were out the door. the car ride was eventful to say the least.  
being the least drunk, Brian was forced to drive, nearly crashing a few times. it was chad, he couldn't keep his mind off him. It was distracting him from his driving.

they finally made it home without incident. peter immediately went for the bed while Brian went for the TV. he channel surfed for a few minutes before deciding he was too tired for TV and drifted off to sleep, oblivious to the impact this day would have on his life...

TBC

A/N: sorry it took so long i got stuck and side tracked a couple times, anyway R & R 


End file.
